Changes in Mood
by Cgsgothchick
Summary: CROSSOVER SPIDERMANxXMEN I meant to write Aunt not Grandma sorry Ok Peter is suddenly feeling really depressed and bored until one day he bumps into a man with claws, who will change his emotions and sexuality. Rated for later chaps
1. Depression

_**This story came to me today and I just had a quick passion to write it. I know its not much but its only the beginning. **_

* * *

Peter Parker awoke to hot sun glistening down on his smooth chest. Today was a new day, with new criminals, and a fun freaking new rollercoaster of emotions. He wondered how today would be, good or bad, or a pinch of both. Slowly and painfully he pulled himself together long enough to get up and get dressed. It was monday...another whole week to go. 

Hmm it was the beginning of May and the school year was almost over. Exams were coming up and everything was going smoothly. The grades on his report card were mostly A's but a few B's have been popping in and out, every time and again.

"Breakfast" a sweet old voice called from below. "Okay grandma!" he called out, coming his hair to the side. _Come on day, put up your best fight _grabbing his backpack he headed out the door and slid down the railing into the small kitchen.

"Hey Grandma" he smiled as he gave the baby soft cheek a kiss.

"Now Peter, make sure to come back home after school because I will be out and i dont want anyone breaking into the house while im gone"

"But grand, i have the keys to the house"

"Yah I know, but you know how the dirty scums are in this neighborhood...dispicable" She tilted her head down as she poured him a small glass of orange juice.

"Okay, ill try my hardest" the two smiled at each other, he could never let her down, she's all hes got.

Sitting at the table, he couldn't help but day dream off. It seemed as if every morning was like this, wondering, planing out what his day might be instead of what it was going to be. He hadn't noticed the huge amount of pancakes he had consumed in less than 10 minutes until he was brought back into reality.

"Hungry are we" his grandma smiled. "Thats how you've always been, and i still dont know how you keep it from showing"

"Practice, grandma, practice" "Well I have to go, see ya later grams" kissing her on the cheek the last time, he rushed out of the house. Maybe he would have some luck and catch the bus, and as he wished it came true. No one on the bus really paid any attention to him, finally it was a regular day, though Mary Jane was no where to be seen.

The day at school had been average so far, go in class, get worksheet, turn in, pop quiz, turn in, write down homework and leave. Sighing he headed to his locker maybe he might catch sight of a well known red hed around there. To his luck again, there she was bending over the water fountain. Oh how he wished, she was his. This crush had gone on so long he didnt know if he could take it anymore.

Making his way over to her he breathed heavily, this was it, today was the day he would tell her how he felt. It was a good 5 feet in front of him and he knew it would feel like a mile. Quickly, he slammed the locker shut and began walking over. "Hey Marr" before he could finish the sight in front of him stopped him dead in his tracks. A mysterious man came up next to her, and yanked her into a playful kiss...on the lips.

"Oh HEY Peter" she turned around, arm held tight around her waist. "This is my new boyfriend, Steve" she smiled, that wide beautiful grin, so blind to what he was just about to do. "I see that" he blinked hard gulping down all the confidence he had just built up.

That instant felt like a punch headed straight for his windpipe. This seemingly perfect day so far had just been ruined by a measly couple of seconds. "Well, um I better get to my um, german class" he turned around so fast that he almost fell. But inspite of that he kept his head held high and walked off trying his hardest not to look back.

He caught sight of the small doorway as he approached it, but it was suddenly knocked out of view. "Hey Parker, watch where your going...dumbass" a large, angry, familiar face barked at him. "SHOVE IT UP YOUR ASS" he pushed the muscley armed man out of his way and headed inside. Boy did that feel great, but still he felt horrible.

Why did he have to like that girl so much, how come he never found anyone else.Why her off all people, popular, pretty, liked by everyone. There was plenty of girls like that around just turn your head to the right and you will mostly likey see one of them. He was sick of liking her, always chasing after her, hoping that one day she would just notice him.

These past few weeks, he had been acting very different. His mood changed from happy old peter to boring, almost angry peter. Though he never showed it to anyone he felt it every minute he breathed. The facade he was putting on would only last for so long. Every night he laid there, in a dreamless reality thinking about bits and peices of his life. He tried to come up with solutions to fix them, but none seemed to work out.

Being Spiderman is fun, exciting right? Wrong! it sucked, he was pictured as being the bad guy all of the sudden, in tabloids and by his fellow classmates. He hated hearing all the bad remarks and having to stand there and take it. Plus the only action he had been getting latley was from little boys running off with a little girls purse and throwing the kitten stickers everywhere. Woah was that a tough job huh?

A sudden feeling of lonliness came over him and he had no clue of how to deal with it. Yah he seemed fine at school but once he got home it all changed. He was alone, bored, uncaring, and hated himself. When he looked in the mirror he saw someone ugly, boring, and not worthy of life.

He knew he was going to come out of it...eventually, but right now all he could think about was hate, towards himself, inside and out. Finally the final school bell had rung, as he packed up his stuff, he wondered what was to await him on the fantastic world of the internet. He liked watching bits on himself, or maybe just reading some interesting stories on fanfiction. :) ...about favorite movies of his, it was always interesting to look at another persons point of view.

As usual, he came home on time, surfed the internet and ate dinner. And for the first time in a week, he feel asleep to the sound of the tv and awoke a minute before his alarm the next day. As he was getting dressed he realised what day it was. _OH shit _he muttered yanking on his socks and running down stairs.

"Hi grandma, bye grandma" he grabbed a peice of butterd toast in his mouth and rushed to yank on his shoes.

"Where are you off to this morning?"

"I'll tell you later, cant talk now"

He ran out of the door, and across the street. Today was a special day, not just to him, but to his grandma as well. It was mothers day, and even though techniquely she is not his mother he still treated her as if she was. He wanted this day to perfect and because he had buisness to deal with after school, this was the only time he was able to buy her a gift.

Rushing in and out of the store, he had no time, he had to get to school. Sweat built up in the back of his hair, but he kept running. All of the sudden his feet gave out below him and a big crash was felt throughout his body. Looking down he noticed a man below him sprawled out on the floor. Quickly he got up and dusted himself. "Im so sorry" he watched the man below him to see if he was alright.

Reaching out his hand to help, he noticed something strange about the man. On the mans knuckles were blades, and the top blood trickled out, slightly. "Oh my god are you alright" he rushed down but the knives, or blades, whatever they were quickly vanished.

"Yah im fine" a scratchy voice replied. The mans strange and unfamilar face worried him a bit, but he looked as if he meant no harm. "Im so sorry" he repeated, this time to the mans face. "Thats alright, I was a little out of it there myself too" he smirked a bit and glanced down at bag on the floor. "Oh you dropped this" Peter thankfully grabbed it and took one final glance.

He wanted to stay there and maybe talk a bit, but right now he was one minute late. "Wait" the man called from behind him. "Whats your name?"

"Oh um Peter" he smiled, really shocked that the man hadn't beat the crap out of him for pushing him onto the dirty sidewalk.

Not knowing how it came out he asked "Whats yours?" "Wolverine" he smirked dusting off his shoulder.

Peter knew from then on, that this mans face and voice would be in his memory, for at least a couple of weeks. He had one of the unforgetable aora's. "Well nice bumping into you Peter, hope to see you around" the man smiled and walked off in the opposite direction. "YOU TOO" Peter called out still surprised at the mans strange reaction. The back of his hand was shown in response and Peter took that as an YEP.

SHIT!! he swirled back around and began running down the street again.

Suddenly his lonliness and depression seemed to disappear if only for a second. It was odd how a complete stranger and a small amount of politness could brighten up his day.

* * *

_**Yah, really im not a very good writer, I WISH I could do better on spreading it out but its really really hard for me, Im trying. I just have ideas and try to put them on electronic paper as best I can. Please dont be so harsh. But I hope you liked the begining of it so far. Its not much, but I promise it will get more to the point as it progresses. PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE IF NO ONE DOES I WILL HAVE TO DELETE IT :( **_


	2. Grandmas house

_**Ok I am so sorry I messed up the last chapter. To get this straight before you start reading this one he is living with his AUNT Mae right and in this chapter when I refer to grandma I mean grandma grandma not aunt. Okay sorry about that I don't know what I was thinking.**_

* * *

That day at school felt a little more lifted even if slightly but the next day it was gone in a flash. He woke up 2 hours late this morning, was locked out of math class, broke the bottom of his favorite black dress shoes to the point where they sounded like flip flops every time he took a step and now he was being forced to attend his grandma's 88th birthday party. He thought maybe, since he surprised his aunt with a nice dinner and a gift that she would ease up on him...fat chance.

"Grandma Miriam is throwing a luxurious birthday party this weekend and requested that we go Peter, now isn't that nice?"

"Great" Peter replied sarcasm and anger hidden in his undertone. He didn't want to be anywhere near that miserable old woman who called herself a madam.

"Now go pack, the train is coming in at 3:30, we don't have much time" Aunt Mae smiled and headed back into her room. He could see the front she was trying to put on, trying to make it seem like everything was going to be okay but both of them knew it wasn't, especially with Ben's passing. Miriam had never been too fond of Ben's wife and now that he was no longer here there would be questions and false accusations in both his and his aunt's direction.

FLASHBACK

...he was 8 years old playing in the vast garden out looking the back of the huge white mansion. This was the 3rd time he had ever been to his grandmother's house and he was dumbfounded at how much there was to explore and so little time. Only his grandmother, her butler, 2 maids, and her 3 adult children were in the house at the time so it wasn't like he had anyone to play with.

Cautiously he headed off into the luscious green fields full with bright red blossoming flowers and plump dark yellow bees. There were a few small walkways winding into the field and each led to the middle of the garden which to him looked like the best secret hiding spot ever. It was wide and circular and placed smack dab in the middle was a stone fountain which portrayed the bare figure of a roman god. It seemed like he was there for days watching the bugs move around, picking at the berry bushes and splashing water around when birds would fly close.

Soon after he had taken a small nap curled up below the fountain he had heard a loud shrieking voice echoing from the massive house. The secret area was barely hidden by the tall dark forest green hedges and Peter was thankful for that. "Peter!" the voice called again and this time peter knew he had better get back and quick.

"I'm here" he called as he shoved his way out of the strong plants and onto the flat bare land. He squinted his eyes as he threw his attention upwards toward the older woman standing on the porch glaring down at him. She stared coldly as if she was disgusted with his face, his clothes, and his whole use of childhood.

"Get in here this instance" She demanded, shriveling her face in disgust as he stepped onto her estate. She grabbed roughly around his wrist and patted his behind off with her other hand.

"That is no place for young boys such as yourself to be playing. RENNAL'S! She called and her butler immediately came to her side.

"Yes Madam"

"Take this filthy boy and clean him up, Oh and bring him to my office afterwards, I need to have a talk with him"

Peter was bathed properly as if he didn't know how to wash his own self. He had no idea why she had been so shocked over a little fun but he really didn't want to see how mean she could get. Up until then she had seemed nice and loving but the facing expressions she gave him and the bruises that would eventually show upon his wrists were anything but.

Later that evening she brought him into her office and laid down rules and told him that if he were to disobey that there would be harsh consequences.

Rule 1: Never leave the house without asking me permission.

Rule 2: Never step foot onto my property with dirty shoes, face, or clothes.

Rule 3: Do not touch anything of mine unless I tell you directly that you can touch it.

Rule4: There will be no crying in this house, I will not tolerate having a weak, girly grandson.

Rule5: You must always answer me with Yes Madam, never grandma.

Rule6: You must drop anything your doing and come to me when I call for you.

Rule7; No playing with other boys or girls and don't ever bring yourself in my house after you have been fooling around with cheap whores especially the colored ones and don't even think about becoming a queer. You must stay clean and pure until marriage.

And finally Rule 8: Don't ever disobey me or ask me twice, if I tell you to do something you better do it.

"That is all now get out of my sights" the wrinkled woman sighed and began massaging her temple with her fingertips. He had to stay under these house rules for 3 months until his aunt Mae and Uncle Ben were to pick him up again. 3 very long, boring, hard, confusing months.

Even though he disliked her, the nice part of him always strived to please her. But like always she was never satisfied and no matter how he acted or what he did to her he would always be that spoiled little brat that was never thankful for anything. She would always tell him:

"Look at all the things I give you, I let you live in my home and to have you be disrespectful?" She would constantly spank him with swatches from the outdoors and even isolate him in his room for a day with no food or water.

Now she was getting old and her memory was starting to fade, along with her hair. Maybe this time it might be better, she might forgive him for living and possibly not even notice his presence. Hopefully he could slip away and stay in his room the entire time, watching endless movies and working on his superhero tactics.

DING DONG

"Why Hello Mrs. Parker...Mr. Parker" A very timely old man fitted with a nice black silk tuxedo and a gently placed handkerchief in his left pocket answered.

"Hello Mr. Rennals" Aunt Mae smiled. He was the butler and had been working with the family ever since Peter was born.

Though the madam of the house was loaded with money she had never once given the Parkers a cent of money. Soon they didn't even bother to ask because the same old excuse would come up. "I worked hard for my money; I don't have enough to just be throwing it away at some useless thing" Ben even took on 3 jobs to help pay for Aunt Mae's knee operation a while back.

"Well come in, Mrs.Vunderhalt has been waiting for you" The always kind old man smiled and held his hand for them to enter.

"Wow I haven't been here for years" Aunt Mae gasped as she gawked at the enormously high ceilings, beautifully hand crafted wood work and high prized artworks around the main entrance. Peter didn't bother; he could care less what the vain women had spent her money on. He did though peer around a couple of corners wondering who was going to be celebrating this woman's coming of age party, but he saw no one.

"Please join us in the dining hall at a quarter past 9 and please don't be late" The man's voice was still as soft and gentle as peter remembered, it would always put him to sleep at night when he had nightmares.

"Wait! Which rooms do we go to?" Peter called out just as the man was walking into the next room.

"Find an empty one and it's yours" He smiled as he continued onward through the door. _That is weird, not once have I been to Miriam's house and something NOT be planned out…maybe she is finally losing her mind. _

Peter took his Aunt's bags up the spiral staircase with him and set them down when they reached an empty room. "I'm going to go to my old room, hopefully no one is in it yet" Peter smiled to his Aunt as he patted her on the shoulder and left her to fend for herself in this hellhole.

As we bitterly pulled himself down the long narrow and un-forgetful hallway he was amazed at how many rooms had already been taken and how many there actually were. Were all these people really friends to that old witch or were they just coming so that she will put them in her Will?

Finally he had reached the old room where he had been kept years ago. The fresh coat of paint covered the rotten wood that had marked his door and the cracks in the center were filled from all the banging done to it, even the hinges were neatly replaced. It was left slightly open so he pressed his way in and thankfully no one had already claimed it. He didn't really know why he wanted to go back to this room but it is where he felt the most comfortable and secure, behind that door he was safe and untouched.

He had to wait an hour for dinner so he washed up, dressed himself properly and put on his fakest grin and headed downstairs to meet the rest of the guests. As soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he could hear voices coming from the dining room, laughing ones, groaning ones, old ones, young ones. Cautiously he pressed into the door and entered the event. There was only about 30 people there, each of them already sitting down at the table a couple stared at him as he entered.

"Over here Peter" His aunt called to him. He straightened his tie and casually walked over to his seat, scanning the crowd of people as he did. No familiar faces, most of them looked uninviting though, staring at him as if he had killed someone. He just kept his eyes on his plate and whispered quietly back and forth to his Aunt.

"Everyone, the Madam of the house would like to thank all of you for coming this evening and spending this time to celebrate her 88th birthday." With that introduction the barley recognizable frail woman entered the room. Her eyes were nearly covered by the overlapping skin of what were her eyelids but you could tell by her smile that it was in fact the same woman. Everyone stood as the woman sat down slowly in her chair at the end of the table. _Why was she treated like this, like she was royalty? She didn't have anything except money that people knew of; she never gave to charity, and never helped people in a time of need. Why was she treated like something to be hailed?_

Everyone soon sat down and dinner went smoothly, Peter didn't talk to anyone, didn't glance at his grandmother who was too busy being praised by her followers and ate quickly so that he could return to his room as soon as possible. As soon as he went upstairs he went need to the straight to the bathroom to cool off but to his luck it was located at the end of the hall, three doors down from his bedroom. Most rooms didn't contain a bathroom so how fun it was going to be having to share his private quarters with 30 other people.

As he got to the door he noticed the bathroom light was on so he waited outside, hands in pocket like he was always told not to do. When it had been ten minutes he gently tapped on the door. "Just a minute" He heard a deep voice from the other side, it sounded a bit nervous. A couple minutes later the door had opened and out stepped a man, cuffing at his sleeves.

"Sorry about that I was just…" Peter's eyes widened as he made eye contact with the man, he pulled himself off the wall and yanked his hands out of his pockets. It was the man he had ran into on the street; the one that should have beat the crap out of him for not watching where he was going.

"Do I know you? It seems like I've seen you before" the man smirked as he tried to recall where he and Peter had met.

"Um, no!" Peter threw his words out as he quickly raced into the bathroom, where he shut the door and fell against it. He didn't know why he just did that….why did he just do that? He was scared the man was going to remember and knock him around a couple of times…well he could stand up for himself. The nerves that welled up inside his stomach were coming out and he couldn't bare talking to the man, it was embarrassing.

A knock came from the door.

"Hey Peter right? I remember you"

* * *

**_I know I did a pretty bad job on that flashback thing but I really just wanted to fastfoward to the REAL story  I can't help it. HOW DID U LIKE IT? Is it worth another Chap? Anything u want to see...not see? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Just take 2 seconds say like YES...NO.Ok well I hope you enjoyed!   
_**


End file.
